I fell in love with your sin, your littlest sin
by lizardwriter
Summary: Emily's drawn to the dark side, embodied by one Effy Stonem. She just can't help it. A drabble written for a prompt on LJ. Disclaimer: I don't own Skins or the characters.


You shouldn't find her as inviting as you do. She's what your mum would call a 'bad influence', and for once you're not entirely sure you'd disagree with her on that front.

Nonetheless you can't take your eyes off of her as she blatantly toys with Cook on the dance floor, pushing him away whenever his touches become a little too aggressive, only to imply something even more obscene than what he was aiming for with a flick of her smouldering eyes and the slightest of movements. She's working him into a frenzy (and he's not the only one getting there).

You'd felt an excited little twist in your gut when she'd invited you out. You first, before she'd turned and invited Katie along as well, like she actually recognised that you're your own person rather than just Katie's shadow.

She catches your eye over Cook's shoulder (dancing closer to him again, now, arms slung over his shoulders). She smiles invitingly and winks. It shouldn't make your stomach do a flip, but it does.

You know she's going home with Cook tonight. Obviously, she is. She likes cock. That could not be more apparent.

Still, you can't tear your eyes away (and when she twists away from Cook again and hooks her finger at you, inviting you to join her on the dance floor, you're glad you can't).

.

.

She dances close. Too close, really. She's making no attempt to keep any distance from you like she did with Cook.

Instead, her fingers rake up your thighs before curving around your hips and settling just above your arse, where they proceed to trace small circles against your spine. It's the single most erotic thing that anyone's ever done to you, and yet she seems blissfully unaware of the effect it has on you. Fuck, she seems basically unaware that she's even done anything that can affect you like it has.

She presses in close, her hips locking with yours, her beautiful, long leg slipping between your own.

It sets your pulse sky-rocketing.

She's still seemingly oblivious, and you're just thinking that she must not know, even though she's almost implied in the past that she at the very least suspects certain...truths about you (ones you're still coming to terms with a bit yourself), when she leans in, breath hot against your ear, and says, "This working for you, then?"

You don't know if it's the words themselves, or the fact that her lips brush against your ear, tickling it ever so slightly, or the way that her fingers on your back dip just a little low for a split second, but a shiver runs down your spine.

You should pull away, you think. She's what your father would call a 'bad girl'. What your gran would call (as she looks down her nose and clutches her bible in one hand) a 'filthy sinner'.

But, fuck, what inviting sin this is.

You swallow hard, wondering if it's better to say yes or say no. Maybe it's best to just not say anything at all, play innocent. "What?"

You feel rather than hear the chuckle that escapes her lips, vibrating through your body.

"Relax, Emily. I'm not going to tell," she informs you. She pulls back for a second, and you're actually rather disappointed, your body suddenly chilly at the absence of her pressed against you, but then she's pulling a small bag from in her top (right against her breast, you can't help but think), and she pulls two pills out of it. She drops one to the back of her throat and swallows it dry before fixing you with an evil look that you feel all the way down to your toes, and placing the other pill on the tip of her tongue.

She moves in again, suddenly, not giving you a chance to pull away or decline, and this time one hand finds the back of your head, fingers tangling in your hair, and she pulls you to her.

Her lips are soft, and her tongue is sweet in stark contrast to the pill that's now been transferred to your mouth. _Hot_, is your overwhelming thought as her body's pressed flush against yours, her other hand pressed against the arch of your spine, forcing you closer, and her tongue, rather than vacating your mouth like you'd been sure it would the instance you got the pill, flicks against yours. Heat is, indeed, what floods through you as her teeth nip at your lower lip before she pulls slowly away.

Your lips are left tingling, and you're so distracted by the fact that you were just kissing her, that for a second you forget to swallow the bitter pill down. You must make a face as the taste that lingers there because she chuckles again and reaches back, this time without pulling away completely, and produces a small flask out of seemingly nowhere. She keeps one arm firmly wrapped around you, but leans back to take a swig. A small drop of a dark liquid trickles down from her lip, and you're struck with a sudden urge to lick it off.

You resist, of course, because then her piercing blue eyes are locked on yours and a knowing smirk graces her features as she presses the flask into your hand.

You down a grateful swig, shuddering as the alcohol burns down your throat. It's not necessarily a better taste than the pill, but it helps. She takes the flask back and downs another gulp before making it disappear once again.

"Do you feel it?" she asks, lips against your ear once more, voice sounding more dreamy than it had before. Her hand on your back moves down and curves ever so softly around your arse, her other hand coming to join it.

You start to, as she rests her forehead against yours, eyes shining back at you brightly. The heat in your body triples, and you just want to pull her closer and dance as the bass pulsing through the club feels like it's infiltrating your body and taking it over. She hasn't shown any sign that that might be a problem, so you decide, fuck it, and go ahead.

Her mouth curves up in a grin when you do. "Yeah. You feel it."

Her hands begin to trace up and down your back, dipping down to run over your arse before making a path back up. It's as if she suddenly can't keep still as your hips sway in time with the music and in time with each other.

"Your sister's watching," she says after what feels like hours but may be only minutes.

She pushes her lips against yours with such force that you have to take a step back, but then her deliciously sweet tongue is once again massaging your own.

You should pull away. You should give a shit that Katie is seeing this. She'll be mad as fuck and you'll get an earful later tonight or possibly tomorrow, but you're being kissed and your lips are on fucking fire and your whole body is buzzing, so you decide that for now you just don't fucking care.

She's pushing you, you know. She's testing your limits, as her hand trails across your side and comes up to brush against the underside of your breast.

Fuck, if every fucking touch doesn't feel exquisite against your skin.

You just want to touch and be touched, and even though Cook makes his way back over to where you both are and you here his annoying wolf-whistle somewhere in the background of your consciousness, you keep going, and you don't fucking care when your lipstick's smeared and you're fucking breathless when she finally breaks the kiss. You don't care that Cook's snaked an arm around both of your waists and is now swaying with the both of you because her arm is still around you too, and you're all fucking smiling. Even when you catch Katie glaring at you from over Effy's shoulder before the boy she's been talking to drags her attention back, you find that you don't fucking care.

She winks at you before throwing her head back with a laugh that sounds like sin, but you don't give a fuck.

You'll join in all the sin if she's leading the way.

.

.

The evening winds down and one high turns into another as a second pill is pressed to your tongue. Katie's disappeared off somewhere. Pulled the guy who was obviously ogling her tits earlier no doubt. You should probably head out soon, as well, but then her arms trail around your waist from behind.

"Come home with me," she says, breath hot against your cheek.

You probably shouldn't, but, as you swivel in her arms, you feel your heart flutter when you take in her obviously lustful gaze. It's not one you'd ever thought would be directed at you.

She's a 'bad influence' and a 'bad girl' and definitely a 'sinner', but, God, what beautiful sin she emanates.

You don't say yes, but she takes your hand and leads you out of the club regardless.

.

.

When she kisses you against her bedroom door, there's no promise of forever, but what she is offering burns through your body setting it ablaze.

Your gran would probably say you'll burn in the fires of hell for this, but with Effy kissing a path down your stomach and the drugs still pulsing through your veins, you'd gladly welcome the fires for this.

The first lick she takes, her first taste of you (and the mere thought of that makes you shiver in excitement), sends spasms of ecstasy shooting through your body.

It doesn't take you long, but she doesn't stop anyway, licking softly, tenderly as you come down, then thrusting two fingers slowly in as soon as she thinks you're ready, and fuck the girl just might be fucking psychic because her timing's exquisite.

When she kisses you, you can taste yourself on her lips, and the mere thought makes your cunt clench around her fingers.

.

.

When she stares into your eyes, whole body shuddering, hips thrust up to meet your hand as she comes, you know that she's someone you could fall in love with (though you know she could smash your heart in an instant).

Maybe it's the sin in her that draws you in. It's her seductive eyes, and her 'I don't give a fuck' attitude, and the way that she exudes coolness without even trying. It probably that she is a bit of a bad influence.

Part of you's always wanted to be a bit bad, to stand out and apart, to be your own person, away from Katie.

Tonight she took you for a ride and gave you chance to.

Maybe it's for that that you think you might love her a bit already.


End file.
